What Love can do
by Inuhanyougrl
Summary: sesshomaru finds a beautiful women he knew long ago and brings her home for rin..but he soons finds out that he still has feelings for her but can he admit them..sounds crappy but its better once u read. sessXooc
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sounds a little weird, I hope you like it because I tried my darn best on it well thanx for reading have fun)**

**Disclaimer: I don't now own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

As the road ahead seemed to lengthen, there was girl walking through a forest she decided to transform into her true form in which she was overcome in fire and then turned into a white horse with a mane made of fire and its tail as well, a pearly white horn on the top front her head and with hoofs that were as dark as the nights sky.

At this her pace increased rapidly and she then looked as if she could never come to a stop. As she kept running all you could see was the gush of green from the forests trees. She soon realized a village up ahead she slowed her pace to start calmly trotting along and stopped as soon as she was within a mile of the village and stopped. She then turned back into her humanoid form. In this way she had flawless pale porcelain skin, chocolate brown wavy hair, blue eyes that could compete with the early morning sky and the and the purest of water alike, elfish like ears that came to a dull point and curves that any man would love to just glance at and that women envy. As soon as she had fully transformed back she then fixed her kimono, which was white with Japanese iris's embodied into it on the back, she had the symbol of a Taiyoukai Horse.

She then calmly strode into the village that was busy with people buying items, children running around playing and dogs barking as well. It didn't take long before she noticed all of the stares and glares she was getting.

" Why are all of people looking at me like that?" she thought.

It then that it her...humans never trusted demons too much and she being a demon had just strode up onto an all-human village. She slowly took a couple steps backs, but noticed that village men were not going to let her go that easily.

"Stubborn humans" she thought. As that wind picked up she caught the scents of surprise, fear and anger.

" I am sorry that I have intruded upon your village, it was a mere accident if you wish for no harm to befall on you or your village I suggest that you back down now" she said.

As she could easily see they weren't backing down and the ones that had were begging the others to as well. As she turned she heard a village man nock and release his arrow from his bow. Within seconds she had easily turned and captured the arrow between her two fingers, she could hear the villagers gasp in shock and they had then started to retreat. She turned again to walk and smirked to herself when no one tried to attack her.

As she got about a mile ahead of the village again she noticed that there was a carriage coming up the hill that looked like it had stolen goods on it. She kept walking ahead and as the carriage stopped she did not she only kept her pace, in was none of her business what was in it. The men that now owned the carriage did not like that she was not scared of them especially because she was a women at that so they all quickly surrounded her.

She turned to see just how many men attempted to attack her and she came up with at least 20 men. As they all started to attack the first three men lunged at her but to no avail. She had easily dodged them they had appeared to be only humans yet she had caught the scent of a demon around here. She kept dodging all of their attacks until one of the men caught her.

" Ha, I wonder how you're going to get away from 20 men" he said and then laughed.

All the other men did as well. She smirked and said " like this".

The man had her right arm twisted behind her back but had easily pulled away and punched the man in face and then in the chest sending him flying into the nearest tree. All of the other men gasped, " you'll pay with your life for that wench"! All the men Lunged for her to catch nothing but air she quickly pulled out small circular blades that had circles in the middle of them.

She put them around her first 2 fingers pulled her hand to her chest and them extended it outward in which she released the small weapons.

As soon as they had left her hand she said, " UHENNA" and the once small blades turned 5xs that size. All of the men's eyes went wide with fear and hatred but they all had no time to react because the blades had already cut them right in half. The circled there path and quickly went small again and had returned to her. She smirked and said, "Well that was easy!"

As she started to leave another voice disagreed and said, " No you don't get back here and fight me as well".

She rolled her eyes and turned around to be faced with a man that had black shoulder length hair, flawed skin, out of shape and he just down right reeked of human blood.

" Try this on for size," he said enraged.

The man transformed into a demon bat. Black fur, razor sharp claws and teeth and red glowing eyes.

"The demons scent that I had picked up earlier, oh this is not going to be easy". She thought to herself.

She then too transformed into her true form. They stared each other down until the bat demon went first, he lunged at her in attempts to scratch her as he did she jumped into the air and turned, quickly coming back and using her horn to stab in the back with it. The bat screamed in pain and agony.

As she removed her horn from hi back she turned around and back kicked him into a tree. She waited for him to come to so that there fight could finish but as he did he did not look very happy. He took no chance in waiting and quickly lunged for her catching her in he's razor sharp claws took to air and then dropped her from about 50 feet up. She hit the earth with hard and painful "thud". She tried to come to but sleep was claiming her and she saw the demon lunge again she thought " so this is how it really ends huh?"

But before sleep could take her she saw a pair of glowing amber eyes that held no emotion no nothing once so ever staring straight at her.

**----------------------------------------------------- **

**Hey Thanx for reading again and don't forget to Review me please and thank you buh bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello again and Thank all of you who reviewed … well heres the second chapter to this story ..sorry it took so long I had to come up with an idea first so here you go enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own.**

**Chapter 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere else in the forest...**

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled through clenched teeth. She heard him hit the ground once again and mumble something but she couldn't hear him because there was dirt in his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME. Why did u sit me for!" he yelled at her in her face. Kagome only glared him and turned on her hill and walked away toward the camp. "That idiot what the hells her problem" he said rubbing his head.

"Well Inuyasha correct me if i'm wrong but didn't you tell Kagome that her food was no good and that you preferred the ramen instead" questioned Miroku.

"Yea so what of it monk" Inuyasha said angrily. "Well maybe lady Kagome got offended by your words and that is why she sat you" Miroku said matter-of-factly.

"Well its the truth and anyway that no reason for her to go and sit me, its bad enough she does it when that damn wolf is around" he said. "Stupid Kagome not letting me kill Kouga. And that damn monk thinking he knows everything, although he might have a point" Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha you can so dense sometimes, I swear" Miroku said smacking his head in frustration. He removed his hand and scratched his head for a moment looking around. "Has anyone seen Sango lately?"

Inuyasha stopped scratching his head and thought about it for a moment "You know, now that you mention it I haven't seen her all day. Yo, Kagome have you seen Sango the damn Pervert is looking for her" He yelled from where he sat all the way to Kagome. "Probley wants to grope here again no doubt," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha. "I would never go as to so far as to violate a women," he said looking as innocent as possible.

"Oi quit lying you stupid Hentai" Inuyasha said as he got up and hit Miroku on the head. Miroku rubbed his head glaring at Inuyasha once again. As Inuyasha approached the camp to yell at Kagome some more just to piss her off he caught the scent of a demon. Just as he was about to let everyone know.

"Inuyasha I sense a shard of the jewel nearby". She said franticly.

"Keh no kidding I smell a demon too" he said. All right come on lets go you guys. Kagome mounted his back and Miroku right next to them.

"Wait what about Sango, Shippo and Kilala?" she said worriedly.

"Will find the later we have to go now," he said as he took off running. "I hope you're alright Sango, Shippo and Kilala" Kagome thought as they speed off toward where the shikon shard was sensed and where the demon Inuyasha smelled was at.

As they were approaching they couldn't believe there eyes...there was a girl no a demon girl fighting a another demon. She just stabbed him with her horn and kicked him into a nearby tree. The demon gained consciousness and lunged or the girl with his razor sharp claws. He took her about 50 feet up and dropped her.

When finally got there Inuyasha took no time in waiting and told Kagome to get off. She did as she was asked.

"Inuyasha save here hurry" she screamed.

"You don't have to tell me twice" he said. "Kagome where's the jewel at?" He said again.

"In his back Inuyasha, aim for his back!" Inuyasha took no time in playing games and jumped at the bat demon slashing him through the back until he dissipated in nothingness. Kagome ran to the Jewel and quickly purified it putting it into the vial on her neck. Inuyasha went to look at the girl to make sure she was okay but he could tell that she was a demon, and he didn't want this female demon to think that he was weak by him being worried for her so he quickly put on an emotionless mask as good as he could and looked at her she looked at him with her big beautiful blue eyes and the fell unconscious.

"Is she okay Inuyasha?" Kagome said worried for the poor the girl. "She'll be fine she just unconscious" he said. "Well lets take her back with us just incase" she said."What i'm not carrying her" Inuyasha NOW or ill say the word" Kagome said getting frustrated, "fine" Inuyasha said as he went and picked up the girl." Lets go now i'm starving, and I want ramen none of that stuff that you made earlier, it tastes disgusting" he said making a gross face and sticking his tongue out.

"Inuyasha you are so lucky your carrying that girl right now" she said. Inuyasha smirked at her cockily. "Kagome blushed. "God why does he have to look so cute when he smirks" she thought turning redder every minute. 'Lady Kagome are you alright you look a little sick." Miroku said touching her forehead.

"Oh hahaha i'm fine," she said nervously. Miroku looked at her again the shrugged it off. As they made there way back to camp, they were all silent deep in there own thoughts.

"Hmm I wonder if Sango is alright? But why did she leave without letting us know and me in that case" Miroku thought.

"Why am I still blushing, he's not even smirking anymore" Kagome thought and the blush returned to her face.

"Who is this girl? Where did she come from? She's so beautiful and she had the most bluest eyes i've ever seen?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

**Back at Camp...**

Kilala flew through the air as she landed at camp. Sango got off along with Shippo and Kilala transformed back into her small form. They all looked around looking for everybody.

"Sango where is everybody. Did they leave us oh no they abandoned us" Shippo said crying.

"Shippo they didn't abandoned us look Kagome things are still here, Kagome probley sensed a shard and they went to go and get it all we have to do is wait for them." said Sango as she looked through Kagomes back pack for something to eat.

"Sango you think we should have told them that we went back to the demon slayer village to fix your hirakotsu?" said Shippo.

"In sure its fine I don't think they'll care much don't worry about it Shippo" she said crouching down in front of Shippo smiling. "Okay then Sango if you say so" says Shippo as he starts playing with a flower. Sango continued looking through the bad till she found what she wanted and cooked it for her and Shippo to eat. When they were done eating they saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and miroku in the clearing ahead coming towards them. They smiled and ran to meet them half way when they saw Inuyasha holding a strange girl.

"Sango Shippo Kilala your back where did you go we were worried for you guys" said Kagome happily hugging them all. "We went to go and fix my hirakotsu that's all but I didn't want to stall the search for the shards so I took off early in the morning Shippo woke and asked if he could go along so I took him" explained Sango.

"My dear Sango never leave me like that again," said miroku over exaggerating as he rushed up and hugged Sango. She blushed and pushed him away.

"Pervert don't you dare touch me" said Sango. Miroku gave a sad and hurt look. "My dear Sango I would never violate a women such as yourself. He said. Sango continued glaring at miroku till she remembered the girl.

"So who's the girl?" she asked.

"She was fighting the demon that had the shard but got knocked out Inuyasha came in just in time and saved her and we got the shard," explained Kagome.

"Wow she sure is pretty huh Inuyasha" said Shippo perched up on his shoulder staring at the girl. Inuyasha blushed.

"Umm yea whatever hey can we eat now i'm starved?" said Inuyasha trying to change the subject. They all nodded in agreement and went to go and eat even Sango and Shippo again. Inuyasha placed the girl on Kagomes sleeping bag and went to eat.

"Hmm I wonder who she is?" said Kagome. "Yes where does she come from" said Sango.

"I don't know but I can tell you one thing, she looks like royalty with the clothes that she wearing and her aura is so strong so that means she is too and we don't know if she like humans or not so keep on you guards understand" said Inuyasha. They all nodded in agreement.

**Later that day...**

It was night about now and they had just got done eating dinner. Inuyasha was perched up in a tree keeping guard. Kagome was reading a story to Shippo. Sago was polishing her hirikatsu while Kilala slept next to her and Miroku meditating. They all heard shuffling from Kagomes sleeping bag only to find the girl waking up. They all stiffened. Kagome grabbed her bow. Sango tightened her grip on the hirikotsu. And Miroku grabbed his staff. Inuyasha was just staring waiting for her to make the first move.

She groaned and tossed and turned. She rose to a seating position and rubbed her head it hurt like hell. Her vision was blurry until it adjusted. She saw everyone staring at her. The air was tense filled with surprise fear and anger coming from a demon, no wait a half demon. "Who are they? And what the hell am I doing here?" she thought to herself. She made her face as serious as possible and stood up she felt everyone tense up immediately. Where am I? And who are all of you" she said in a cold voice. Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine from how cold her voice was.

"Your at our campsite" spoke up Shippo as she ran towards her and stopped in front of her. "Your very pretty what's your name? Mines is Shippo," he said proudly. She smiled at the young kitsune demon.

" Well hello Shippo my name is Sanna, its nice to meet you" she said sweetly as she crouched down to pet hippos head. She looked at everyone else." and who are the rest of you?"

Kagome didn't see her as a threat and decided to be the first one to speak up "I'm Kagome, This is Sango the pervert over there is Miroku this is Kilala "Mew" and the guy up there is Inuyasha. She smiled at them all and bowed. "Its very nice to meet you all my name is Sanna i'm a horse demon from the south.

"A horse demon I never knew such a thing existed" said Kagome in awe. Sanna laughed at her amazement.

"Its is very nice to meet to you Lady Sanna, would you do me the honor of bearing my children" he said on one knee. "BAM" Sango slammed her hirikotsu into his head "Hentai" she said. " I'm sorry please excuse my friend it's very nice to meet you as well," she said. Sanna only laughed more what an odd group of people.

"And you the one they call Inuyasha will you not come down and greet me" she asked. "Nope" he said stubbornly and turned on his branch to face the other way. She looked at him and then turned her attention to the humans and demon in front of her. "Was it you all that saved me" she asked again.

"No i'm sorry it was Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"I see well than you Inuyasha for saving me I would have been long dead if not for you " she said thankfully.

" Yea yea whatever" he said.

" Well come on Sanna sit with us wont you" asked Sango. She nodded her head and sat down with them as they asked her questions upon questions. She laughed at how clueless they were of her type of species and explained everything to them the best she could until she caught the scent of a very strong demon. She felt Inuyasha tense and looked his way.

" Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru is coming everyone get ready" he said. He jumped out of the tree and took a fighting stance with tesiguia ready. Kagome had a bow knocked and ready to release. Miroku readied his staff as Sango got her hirakoutsu and took a fight position. Shippo and Kilala ran off into the bushes to get of the way. Sanna stood there as if she didn't care. As Sesshomaru entered their campsite they were all ready.

" Hello little brother, have you missed me," asked Sesshomaru in an icy tone.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru" asked Inuyasha.

"Why the fang of course I would come for no other such reason," he said. That when he caught the scent of a female demon. He looked her direction and saw her she was the most beautiful female demon he had ever seen with her radiant glowing blue eyes, her flawless skin and her kimono. "Who are you?" he asked.

" I am Sanna princess of the Southern horse tribe and you are?" she asked just as cold as he. His eyes widened in surprise. "Can it be her, the girl I knew so long ago who I was betrothed to and that I left so I could become ruler of the western lands?" he thought to himself in amazement.

" I am Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western lands," he said. She looked at him again only glaring this time.

" You! I am here to settle a score with you. You basterd!" she yelled. " You left and never returned you will pay for what you did to our tribe." She said as she took a fighting stance. Sesshomaru did the same and readied himself to fight...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Thanx so much for reading my story..if you have any ideas I would love to hear them so that maybe I can make it better I'm open to any ideas well thanx again I hoped you liked it buh bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Here is the third chapter I hope you like it and I will be starting in the fourth chapter soon so you wont have to wait that long anyway enjoy bye)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 3**

**--------------------------------------------**

The rest of the group stood there stunned that Sesshomaru had forgotten all about them and the tetsiuga because of some female demon. All of there thoughts were " What the hell is going on here". They looked at the scene that was about to unfold.

Sanna was the first to attack. She rammed into Sesshomaru at a speed he could not believe that she possesed he hadn't even seen her move. Sesshomaru stumbled back a bit but gained his composure and slashed at her using his poison claw. He nearly missed her and instead of hitting her skin he ripped the sleeve of her kimono. She stopped to take a look at her sleeve and then back up at Sesshomaru. He had a smirk on his face.

" You basterd...no matter what I will kill you for what you did to me and all of us," She yelled again.

She stood there and closed her eyes for a moment, they were no longer blue but a glazed over white color. She sucked up some air and released it as she yelled. Fire of Death. The air immediately caught fire and headed right for Sesshomaru. He was ready and dodged it, while dodging all of the fire attacks he didn't listened for when she yelled "UHENNA" and was caught of guard when he was attacked by small circular blades that tripled there size and came slashing for him. They grazed at him in a few places and he was now royally pissed.

He looked coldly at her and said, " You will die by my hand and no other".

He then jumped into the air and brought his yellow whips to whip her all across her body. Sanna dodged all of his attacks except for the last one, which knocked her into a tree. She slowly rose to her feet and looked at him with determination evident in her eyes.

" She is still as determined as ever, she will not give up easily this I know," thought Sesshomaru.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he longer saw her standing there. He tried to find her scent but couldn't. "She was always better than I at disguising her scent" he thought again while letting his eyes roam around the battlefield. She then lunged at him from behind knocking him down on his stomach. He was done with these games he quickly turned over and shoved his claw into her stomach. She screamed in pain and jumped away quickly clutching her stomach that was now dripping with blood. He rose to his feet and stared her down. She did nothing but stand there and looked at him.

"All I want to know is why? Why did you leave and promise that you would return and didn't. Our entire Tribe awaited you and your rules before we went into war, we had no tactics and when the war came we tried our best to fight off the ninja demon" she looked down for a moment and let a tear fall from her face. "Most of the tribe died and we had to surrender and leave our land, we now reside on a small piece of land on the southern lands," she said in a sad tone.

Sesshomaru looked at her and said nothing for minutes until " I left to be what I, Sesshomaru am now. I could not be there for your people when I had my own to worry about". He said in an icy tone. He looked at her and felt her emotion change from sadness to anger. " She is like a human with so many emotions but then again she was never one to be afraid to let her emotions show even to humans she did not care." he thought and that was how Sesshomau was drawn to her all those years ago and even at that very moment.

" You left but promised me that you would return for me and you never did you lied and I no longer trust you" she growled out glaring at him.

He didn't know why but those words were like an arrow through his heart that hurt although he would never admit it or show it. He heard her collapse to the ground and saw his brother and his human companions run to her aid.

"Sanna!" they all yelled. The monk kneeled down beside her and propped her up against his chest as the miko and the demon slayer tried tend to her wounds by putting pressure to her stomach wound. Inuyasha looked at her condition and then faced Sesshomaru with angry eyes.

"Sesshomaru, how do you know her? Tell me now " he yelled at his older brother. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and at the fact that a half demon was demanding information from him.

"Although it is none of your business little brother I, Sesshomaru and that female demon you see there were and still are betrothed to one another from so long ago, I came to visit father and turn down the opportunity to become ruler so that I could be with her and her tribe but I instead stayed with father and never returned back for her or her tribe." He said smoothly.

" So you were to scared commit and ran away like a puppy I see, how pathetic" Inuyasha snarled out. Sesshomaru got tired of him he would not have a half-breed degrading him. He lunged at Inuyasha and pinned him against the nearby tree and dug his claws into his neck as his eyes got a tint of red in them.

"Inuyasha" yelled Kagome worriedly. She knocked an arrow and was ready to release it at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, let him go" she said as she held the arrow in place aiming straight at him.

"You half-breed are the last one to judge when you run around and protect the live miko with your life yet you love the one that is no longer is this world." he said.

"Kagome don't, just get out of here with the others and leave right now," Inuyasha yelled to her.

" No!" she yelled back. She knocked the arrow further back when she felt a hand on her shoulder; She turned only to see Sanna there still holding her stomach.

"Kagome let Inuyasha do this on his own by you helping him is only showing that he is weak and is not able to defend himself" she explained. Kagome soon lowered her bow and arrow and nodded at Sanna's words. Sanna smiled reassuringly at her. All of the sudden Sesshomaru let Inuyasha drop from his grip and turned on his heel to walk away. Inuyasha gasped for air as Kagome ran to his side.

"Sanna come," said Sesshoamaru. Sanna started walking towards him when she was stopped by Kagomes voice and the others eyes.

"Sanna wait why are you going with him for, he left you so many years ago and let your tribe to die and then he almost killed you just now" Kagome asked.

"Even though he did betray me all those years ago, when we fought just now I knew what I was getting myself into by challenging a male demon to a fight. You see when I decided to fight him the outcomes were if I won the fight I could kill him on the spot" she paused " but if he won he could kill me or do what he wanted with me, since I am not yet dead I do not know what he is planning to do with me" she said in a sad tone.

"Sanna I'm so sorry" apologized Kagome. Sanna looked at her and hugged her and then all of them.

"Thank you for all your kindness you are all my new friends I will come and visit if I can" she bowed and heard Sesshomaru call for her again losing his patience. She hurried behind him and walked with him looking back at all her new friends and waved to them as she smiled.

"I wonder what he is going to do with me now? Why did I have to be so stupid and challenge a strong demon like him...I don't know why I thought I could beat him" she thought as she depressinly sighed to herself. Sesshomaru was walking in long strides as he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye and saw her sigh. " What is it that she is thinking about?" he thought. They continued to walk for hours and hours till they finally reached his lands.

"We will stop here for the night," He said as he walked toward a tree and sat at the base of the tree. She nodded and sat down across from him at the other base of the tree. After a while she stood and started to walk away from where they were camping.

"Where is it that you think you are going?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at her and she continued walking.

"There is a spring nearby I am going to bathe" was she said and never looked back at him. Sesshomaru turned his head and closed his eyes to get some rest before they continued on their journey.

**With Sanna...**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"That stupid overgrown dog asking me where I'm going, who does he think he is we are no longer betrothed" she said as she looked a little sad at what she had just said. She continued to walk till she reached the spring. She started to undress and threw her clothes to the side as she jumped into the spring with a big SPLASH.

"Ahh, now this is heaven," she said as she relaxed in the water. "I wonder if Sesshomaru still loves me like still love him. I can never tell him that thought he'd probably just laugh at me and he doesn't even laugh!" she thought in outrage. She sighed again for the second time that day. She stayed in there for hours the sun was now beginning to set and she knew that around this time is when the demons all came out. So she hurriedly stood from the water and walked to shore as he put back on her clothes and tied her hair up so that it was not in her face. She then started her way back to camp and thought about making a fire to keep warm and she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't do it so on her way there she got pieces of fire wood and headed back to the campsite.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Sesshomaru...**

He saw that sun was beginning to set and wondered why Sanna was not yet back. "Where could that damn women be? Why am I bringing her with me I should have killed her. No wait Ran I can bring her for ring she needs a mother figure and Sanna would do perfectly" he thought. His first question was soon answered when he saw her coming up the hill humming a tune with wood in her arms, to build a fire no doubt. She soon stopped and put the wood down she took a breath and breathed onto the wood witch lit on fire. She then sat in front of it as she tried to warm her hands.

"Sesshomaru" she said. She looked at him to see if he was listening to her and saw that he was staring at her. She quickly blushed but she didn't know why she hadn't done that in years.

"For what purpose are you taking me back with you?" she questioned. She looked as he turned away from her and looked at the sunset.

"I have a ward that needs teaching and training, since I was the one who taught you I would like you to teach her and protect her from now on also explain to her about womanhood." he said. She looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why but she was suddenly very happy to know that he was not going to be using her as a slave or something and that she got to work with a child.

"Very well, I'm going off to bed good night Sesshomaru-sama" she said as she went back to the base of tree and leaned against as she started to fall into a deep sleep but was pulled from it for a minute when Sesshomaru spoke out to her.

"Do not call me Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru will be fine." was all he said and nothing more. He didn't know why but when she called him Sesshomaru-sama it made him angry. She smiled to herself "Maybe you still do love me Sesshomaru….maybe". She soon fell asleep with those pleasant thoughts. Sesshomaru was not sleeping but simply resting.

When it was morning Sesshomaru was putting out the fire. Sanna awoke and rubbed her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring at her. "What's he staring at?" she thought self-consciously.

"What?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow as she got to her feet and stretched out a bit. Sesshomaru said nothing but thought that when she was rubbing her eyes she looked like Rin and she looked adorable.

**(A/N: Sorry if Sesshomaru is a little out of character this is how my story goes.)**

"Lets go," he said as he started walking to where his castle and Rin awaited him. Sanna followed behind him with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step while humming a tune that Sesshomaru found all to familiar but said nothing as he just enjoyed the tune...

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you all liked it…don't forget to Review please and thank you!**


End file.
